The present invention relates generally to aluminum alloys and more specifically to a method for forming high strength aluminum alloy powder having L12 dispersoids therein.
The combination of high strength, ductility, and fracture toughness, as well as low density, make aluminum alloys natural candidates for aerospace and space applications. However, their use is typically limited to temperatures below about 300° F. (149° C.) since most aluminum alloys start to lose strength in that temperature range as a result of coarsening of strengthening precipitates.
The development of aluminum alloys with improved elevated temperature mechanical properties is a continuing process. Some attempts have included aluminum-iron and aluminum-chromium based alloys such as Al—Fe—Ce, Al—Fe—V—Si, Al—Fe—Ce—W, and Al—Cr—Zr—Mn that contain incoherent dispersoids. These alloys, however, also lose strength at elevated temperatures due to particle coarsening. In addition, these alloys exhibit ductility and fracture toughness values lower than other commercially available aluminum alloys.
Other attempts have included the development of mechanically alloyed Al—Mg and Al—Ti alloys containing ceramic dispersoids. These alloys exhibit improved high temperature strength due to the particle dispersion, but the ductility and fracture toughness are not improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,453 owned by the assignee of the present application discloses aluminum alloys strengthened by dispersed Al3X L12 intermetallic phases where X is selected from the group consisting of Sc, Er, Lu, Yb, Tm, and Lu. The Al3X particles are coherent with the aluminum alloy matrix and are resistant to coarsening at elevated temperatures. The improved mechanical properties of the disclosed dispersion strengthened L12 aluminum alloys are stable up to 572° F. (300° C.). U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0269437 Al, also commonly owned, discloses a high strength aluminum alloy that contains scandium and other elements that is strengthened by L12 dispersoids.
L12 strengthened aluminum alloys have high strength and improved fatigue properties compared to commercially available aluminum alloys. Fine grain size results in improved mechanical properties of materials. Hall-Petch strengthening has been known for decades where strength increases as grain size decreases. An optimum grain size for optimum strength is in the nano range of about 30 to 100 nm. These alloys also have lower ductility.